


After work

by miyakowasure



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure





	After work

\- - -

“You,” Kitayama growled as he pressed Fujigaya against the door of the empty classroom, “you know, last time I checked, eyeliner definitely wasn’t part of Teppei’s costume.”

“Maybe he wanted to try something new today,” Fujigaya grinned, but the grin turned into a breathless moan as Kitayama worked a leg between his thighs and rubbed their crotches together.

“Or maybe you did it on purpose and have been a fucking tease the whole day!”

“Maybe I did,” Fujigaya gasped right before Kitayama crushed their lips together into a fierce kiss. Fujigaya whined into Kitayama’s mouth and grabbed his arms as if trying to stop the man, while in truth he was enjoying every second, knowing how much his seeming resistance affected Kitayama.

Sure, he had been teasing Kitayama the whole day and he was proud to see how well all the secret winks, allusive smiles and fleeting touches had actually worked. It had required lots of sneaking to make sure they were the only two left in the classroom but it was definitely worth it, he thought when Kitayama grabbed his hair and forced him onto his knees.

“If you want to play then take care of the mess you created,” Kitayama murmured with a sweet yet demanding voice and Fujigaya was happy to obey, quickly opening Kitayama’s pants. It was rushed and frantic but Fujigaya didn’t mind - Kitayama’s hazy expression made up for all of it when Fujigaya finally wrapped his fingers around Kitayama’s cock and gave it a long, teasing lick.

“Fujigaya,” Kitayama gasped and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the door. Fujigaya raised his eyebrows, hummed amusedly and continued licking, occasionally taking the whole tip of Kitayama’s cock in his mouth before licking again. He was still expecting more from Kitayama.

“Fuck, Taipi,” Kitayama whined needily when he was clearly getting impatient, and Fujigaya grinned. He had been waiting for this the whole damn day; imagining Kitayama’s dark eyes and desperate moans, how the man would shiver under his touch and gasp his name. Kitayama still hadn’t found the magic word but Fujigaya was sure he would, sooner or later.

It didn’t take too long before Kitayama started to completely lose himself, and Fujigaya enjoyed every second of it. It was amazing to feel how Kitayama’s fingers tangled into his hair, to see how his face was flushed red and how his whole body was shivering when Fujigaya used his skillful mouth on him.

Then, finally, just before Fujigaya started to consider giving a small hint to Kitayama:

“Please, _Taisuke_.”

“Good boy,” Fujigaya whispered and immediately stopped all teasing, finally giving Kitayama all he had. And when Kitayama let out a ragged moan, he moved back a little bit - just enough for most of the white substance to land on his face. To be honest it was a bit too kinky for Fujigaya’s tastes but the look in Kitayama’s eyes when the man looked at him, eyes following the white droplets dripping along Fujigaya’s cheeks, made it definitely worth it.

“Five minutes,” Fujigaya said, rubbing his face clean with a tissue he had happened to find in the pocket of his pants.

“Huh?” Kitayama fell to sit on the floor, his back still leaning against the door, and looked at Fujigaya. His eyes were hazy and confused and Fujigaya couldn’t help a small amused chuckle.

“I’m giving you five minutes to recover. After that I’m expecting you to return the favor.”

Kitayama didn’t bother answering but simply grabbed Fujigaya’s collar and pulled him into one more heated kiss.

\- - -


End file.
